First Date Jitters
by ShyOne21
Summary: Izzy Lopez prepares for her first date, and so does her mother.


Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter in the life of Izzy Lopez. Today we deal with her first date, oh my. Just as before Izzy Lopez is portrayed by Brittany Robertson and the part of Rose, her date, is played by Aly Michalka. Again, I just cast so I can get a better picture of the characters in my head. Again, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

For those waiting on an update for Stars of the Future it still may be a while. I don't like posting a new chapter unless I have two others written out already and I've been crazy busy lately but I'll try to continue posting at least smaller fanfics, like this one! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Fifteen Year Old Isabelle Lopez sat fidgeting on the living room couch. Her hands toyed with her skirt as she cast furtive glances to the kitchen where she could see her mother looking back at her from the kitchen where her other mom was saying something she couldn't hear as she rubbed her back.

In the kitchen Santana started pacing back and forth as Brittany watched her. "San, could you stop please. You're making me dizzy." The wired Latina stopped pacing and turned to look harshly at their daughter who was smoothing down her long blonde hair, still nervously side eying them in the kitchen. "You just need to calm down, this isn't really that big of a deal." Before she even finished the sentence Brittany knew she said the wrong thing and winced when Santana's shining brown eyes looked angrily up at her.

"No big deal Brittany? No big deal? This is a very big deal! The biggest deal! I will not calm down." The brunette stamped her foot, emphasizing her point as she crossed her arms. Brittany rubbed her shoulders and looked down into her wife's eyes as she took a step closer. "Ok, ok. I know it's a big deal but I still think you just need to calm down, just a tiny bit. I mean, look at how nervous she is."

They both turned to look back at the twitchy teen, catching her gaze and causing her to became extremely interested in the pillow in her lap she was squeezing the life out of. "See? She's a mess. She's never like this. So please just relax a little bit? For her? At least pretend you're not super freaked and pissed about this?" Santana nodded as she let out a sigh, letting her arms fall to her sides.

The brunette looks down for a moment and turns away before looking back into her wife's blue eyes. "I'll try. It-It's just….she's our little girl Britt. I mean it was rough when she came out but everything's better now and n-now she's going on her first date. Her first date!" The Latina broke out into almost comedic hysterics and Brittany wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Since when does being gay mean she can date?" Santana sobbed against Brittany's chest as the blonde rubbed her back soothingly.

"There, there San. Don't worry San. She'll always be our little girl. Besides, she's fifteen. How much trouble could she get into?" This only sent Santana into another round of over the top sobs. "Brittany! Remember what we did when we were fifteen? We were so slutty! She's our daughter! That means she'll get into twice the trouble we did! She's not leaving!" Brittany let out another sigh as her wife sobbed animatedly.

Back in the living room Izzy watched her mama comfort her mami, her eyebrows furrowed and questioning as she stood up to come closer only for Brittany to hold her hand up and smile, prompting the teen to sit back down. A head of brown messy hair popped up from behind the arm of the couch. "Boo!" A little boy hopped from the arm and lunged for the young blonde only for her to smack him with a pillow. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Enough from you brat. I've got enough to worry about tonight, I don't need you trying to play ninja." Izzy said as she adjusted her skirt for the millionth time with a scowl. The eight year old sat down beside her and grabbed the television remote. "Did you know that many ninjas were actually disgraced samurai?" He said out of the blue as he flipped through stations. "Real enlightening Gabe. That little grain of knowledge totally just put my whole night in perspective."

The little boy just nodded, his brown hair bobbing as he settled on a cartoon to watch and zoned out. Izzy fiddled again with her skirt. "Damn it! Are skirts supposed to be this short, it's like right over my knee. And it's all tight and…shows off my legs and stuff. This may have been a mistake." Izzy huffs as she looks down at the floor, breathing harder. "No. I want this. I'm going out with the girl I like who happens to like me back, she's picking me up and we're going out. On a real date. Wait, maybe this is a trick."

As the blonde teen had her own internal freak out, Santana was finally coming down from her own. "Alright, I'm ok. I'm fine now Britt. Well not fine but…as good as can be expected." She stood, looking out into the living room over the kitchen counter as Brittany slid behind her and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. "Remember, she's way smarter than we were at her age. She's got a good head on her shoulders. A head that isn't full of thoughts of popularity, cheerleading and boy chasing. A head that's full of comic books, science fiction, and English homework."

This drew a smile from the Latina as she sniffled once more and leaned back to kiss Brittany's cheek as the blonde rested her head against her wife's shoulder. "You're right, she's a good girl. I can't believe we raised such a huge geek." The pair laughed as they watched the younger blonde stand up and start pacing in front of the television as their son swayed from side to side, trying to watch around her. "And she looks so beautiful. I mean she actually wore one of the skirts I bought her. I though she turned all of those into costume for Glee club."

"Nope, she just buried them in her closet. Behind all her old action figures and comic posters she stole from school. It must've been hard to find it, she only has three skirts." Santana smiled and turned in the blonde's arms, leaning up to kiss her fully on the lips. "Mmm I still get to interrogate this girl right?" The blonde nodded and laughed as her wife slipped from her arms.

Izzy paced back and forth in front of the television as Gabe grumbled. "Izzy! Move! I can't see Marty the Meerkat." The tan little boy pouted and crossed his arms and pouted, looking almost exactly like his mami did when she was a child. "I'm just not sure if I'm being tricked or not. I mean why would she even want to go out with me? She's all cool and blonde and she can drive and I'm short and nerdy and I can't even ride a bike. I tried, I get worried that I'll lose my balance and then I lose my balance! It's a neverending cycle Gabe!"

"Mama! Marty the Meerkat is on and Izzy won't move!" Brittany quickly slid into the room and smiled down at her son before looking over at the frazzled teenager. "Izzy, you're mami wants to talk to you in the kitchen. Now, what's Marty up to tonight? Did he finally find his pack?" The older blonde sat next to the little boy as they started chattering about the show while Izzy slowly walked towards the kitchen where Santana sat at the table. "Hi mami. Mama said you wanted to talk?"

Santana nodded and pushed the chair next to her out. The younger blonde gingerly sat down beside her mom, who offered her a cup of water. "Nervous?" Izzy nodded. "I guess seeing me all nutty hasn't helped." The teen shook her head. "Sorry. I'm nervous too. Nervous that you've started dating. Nervous that you'll get hurt. But I get that it's part of growing up and that you're not like me and your mama when we were younger. You're smarter and way nerdier than we ever thought possible."

Izzy laughed and calmed a little as she took a sip of water. "Maybe I'm karma for all those poor nerds you picked on in high school." Santana nodded and leaned forward in her seat, closer to her daughter. "Wanna hear a secret?" The young blonde shrugged. "I was a mess before my first date with your mother. A complete wreck."

"Really? But you guys had known each other forever before that and mama said you guys hooked up a lot before making it official. Like a lot, a lot. Like if mama tells me another story of you guys hooking up I may have to call child services." Santana smiled and leant back in. "Well this was different. It was near the end of our junior year and after all the drama between us because I was a bitch and your mama was taken at the time we finally decided to give 'us' a shot. I was resistant but your mother wouldn't take no for an answer. She basically pulled out every Disney movie trick in to book to try and woo me."

The teen smiled as she looked back at her mama on the couch with Gabe, laughing with him as they watched the animated desert rodent on screen. "So if she was the one going after you why were you the one nervous?" Santana smiled at the memories before continuing. "Well your mother was the only person who ever did that, chase after me. I'd always done the chasing and now here she was trying to get me. She's the only person that made me feel like I was their first choice. And it was my first real date, with feelings and everything. So that's why. And I was sitting in my living room in an outfit that took me three hours to pick out. A skirt I thought was too plain, a blouse I thought was lame and a duck hair clip your mama had given me when we were kids."

Santana smiled as she leant over and placed a hair clip with a small duck on it in her daughter's hair. Izzy smiled up at her mother as she sat back. "How it look? Not too weird I hope." Her mother laughed as Izzy adjusted her hair. "Honey, this girl met you at the comic book shop you work at, knows about your love of all things geek-tacular and yet you're worried the duck clip will make you seem weird. If this girl asked you out I'm pretty sure she already knows you're weird."

"Thanks mami, that'll definitely help my nerves." The teen slumped back in her seat, playing with the cup in her hand. Her mother placed a hand over hers. "Izzy, you're gorgeous, smart, and hilarious. This girl would be crazy not to like you. She'd also be crazy to keep you out passed 11." Izzy chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek.

A moment later the bell rang and Santana was the first one up, quickly making a beeline for the door. Izzy stood and tried to follow but when she made it to the foyer her mother had already opened the door. "Well hello there. You must be Rose, come on in." Santana stepped aside as a tall frizzy haired blonde stepped inside wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, low cut top. She smirked over at Izzy who nervously waved back. "Come in, come in. Don't be shy."

Rose took one step inside before clearing her throat. "Uhm I'm sorry but we should actually get going. The movie starts in twenty minutes and we don't want to miss the previews." Izzy quickly snatched her coat from the rack. Brittany chose that moment to step into the hall and greet the trio. "Hello Rose, I'm Brittany and this is my wife. Sorry for her. We've heard a lot about you."

Santana stood beside Brittany as the older blonde stepped closer, she could feel her wife tense beside her. "Uh moms, we really need to get going. The previews are my favorite part remember?" Izzy threw her coat over her shoulders as she moved to stand beside Rose, who quickly took her hand. The Latina once again felt Brittany shift in place beside her.

"Of course, we don't want you to be late. Just one thing before you go." Santana looked up at her wife questioningly, taking note of the dark look in Brittany's eyes. "Rose, how old are you?" Izzy's eyes went wide and Santana's brows furrowed at the tone in her wife's voice. Rose smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I'm seventeen."

"Oh Hell to the No!" Brittany yelled out, shocking all three women as she moved to push the other girl out the door. "Get the hell out of my house you cradle robbing bitch!" With that Brittany slammed the door in Rose's face as the girl stood there shocked. Without another word Brittany quietly went back to the living room. Izzy and Santana looked at one another before trudging after her and finding her already back on the couch with Gabe. "Brittany? What was that?"

"What was what San?" The older blonde asked as both mother and daughter looked incredulously at her. "Mama! What the hell?" Brittany looked up and shook her head. "Watch your language Izzy." Santana chuckled at that, stopping once Izzy turned her blazing blue eyes on her. "Seriously mama, what was that? I thought you were cool with this? I thought I had to worry about mami kicking her out."

"She's too old for you. Girl like that picking up a fifteen year old can only be bad news. She's sneaky like a fox." Brittany nodded and laughed a minute later with Gabe as the cartoon mascot made a joke. "You don't even know her, you said you were ok with me dating. What happened to cool mama?" Brittany shook her head and looked back up at her daughter. "No, what I meant was I'm okay with you dating girls your age that aren't nearly that pretty or experienced, maybe even a little homely, and who are far more interested in books and Harvard than tainting my little girl's innocence."

Santana and Izzy looked down at the tall blonde incredulously, jaws dropped. "I thought I was clear when I said you could date." Brittany shrugged and just sat further back against the couch.

Back outside, Rose stood in front of the door, staring at it in complete and utter shock. Her hand shook as she raised it to knock again but stopping just short of the wooden door. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review, I feed on your reviews!


End file.
